Piezas de recuerdos
by MissLouder
Summary: Sencillamente cada momento es una pieza, que los llevó a armar grandes memorias entre ellos. Series de drabbles. Slash.
1. I & II

Notas: Bueno aquí tenemos unos drabbles con azurquilla y crema chantilly(¿?) jaja, aquí veremos un romance que nunca se vio antes xD

* * *

**I**

**DESPERTAR CÁLIDO.**

**—****x—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ún no amanecía para cuando entró a hurtadillas al doceavo templo, desplazándose lentamente en busca de la habitación del guardián. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado evitando que las bisagras se quejaran, para así poder entrar sin proporcionar ningún ruido.

A pesar de la poca luz proveniente de las grietas entre los marcos de las ventanas, logró reconocer al cuerpo que descansaba entre las sábanas cubriéndole los hombros, mientras dormía tranquilamente.

Se sentó en el piso frente a la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y las palmas sobre las rodillas. Le vio dormir unos minutos más antes de despertarlo; cogiendo como maña de verle descansar sin que él se enterara y bueno, cuando despertaba terminaba mayormente con un cardenal en ojo o con una anestesia venenosa filtrársele en la piel, cuando Albafica había perdido el miedo con él y le inducía unas ligera dosis para dejarlo revolcándose de la fiebre en su cama. Eso era hasta que el remordimiento llegara a él, y le visitara en su templo con el remedio para su dolor físico.

Pese al noventa y cinco por ciento de contras, y ese cinco porcentaje de verle dormir de ese modo tan pasivo, hacía que todo valiera la pena. Le rozó la mejilla con el tacto de una cálida ráfaga de viento, removiendo un poco aquel cabello celeste. El sentido de protección reaccionó ante la caricia que le había prodigado, teniendo como repuesta una mirada torva. Tapándose el rostro con la sábana al reconocer el cosmos.

—¡Hey! —le llamó, cuando el guardián del templo dio media vuelta y se mantuvo con el rostro cubierto ignorando las quejas de su compañero, hasta que en un punto se hicieron divertidas. Soltó un gruñido aún cubriéndose el rostro, diciéndole sin palabras que lo estaba escuchando—. ¡No me gruñas! —regañó Manigoldo con otro gruñido infantil.

Y como respuesta, se escuchó una risita inusual bajo las sábanas.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Se giró nuevamente sobre su torso, destapándose el rostro aún hundido en la conformidad de su almohada—. Supongo que no debo repetirte que _no_ debes estar aquí.

—¡Buenos días, Alba-chan! —Le sonrió con el intrínseco caudal de energía borboteando. Y al segundo siguiente, se carcajeó después de ver como la mirada de Albafica le atravesó como un atizador ardiente.

—Buenos días… —respondió con su tono neutral, con escaso sonido por el hecho de ser despertado. Casi alzando una ceja ante ese repentino saludo.

—Debes levantarte, tenemos reunión con el viejo —anunció, cambiando su rostro a uno repentinamente serio, haciendo que el guardián se viera en la obligación de prestarle más atención.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis —Una ceja alzada por parte de Albafica y de vuelta al ignoro, cuando cerró los ojos con cansancio. Cosa que molestó al caballero de Cáncer, quien espetó—: ¡Vamos, despierta, Alba-chan!

—La reunión es las diez, Manigoldo.

No hubo respuestas.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, quizás cuatro, para cuando abrió un ojo; topándose con una sonrisa lúgubre rasgada en los labios de su compañero. Entendió toda la situación, y de sus labios una invisible sonrisa se difuminó al entender el mensaje. El sentido de supervivencia de ése hombre, lo abandonó desde el día que nació tal vez.

—¿En serio? —Alzó las cejas con una fingida sorpresa, dejando reírse en fuertes risotadas.

Dejando el pasar de los segundos, Albafica pensó que ya había aprendido lo suficiente de Manigoldo para reconocerle las mañas. Y cuando el silencio llegó, sintió posteriormente un calor en los labios, que le dieron la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Resignándose al hecho, de estar a un con las garras del sueños atándole los sentidos, abrió ligeramente la boca, permitiendo lo que ya le era una batalla que estaba cansado de luchar.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido? —musitó, dejándole una caricia en la mandíbula—. Ya que tenemos cuatro horas libres

—¿Por qué no entiendes que soy lo que podría provocar tu muerte?

—Vivo muriendo constantemente por muchas cosas —respondió tironeando sus labios en esa sonrisa maquiavélica. Albafica le vio sonreír, esa curva tan siendo ferozmente seductora—. Y ésta siempre será mi favorita, hasta entonces, ¡seguiré resucitando a la tercera hora después de beberme el antídoto!

Albafica terminó por olvidar la idea que dormiría. No con ése hombre pajareando sobre sus pétalos y ni con el espanto del olor lo ahuyentaba.

—Además, fue una gran casualidad equivocarme de hora —añadió sonriente—.Mira, tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

—Sí, claro. —suspiró, cuando ya Manigoldo estaba sobre él con la armadura estorbándole entre sus piernas—. Y yo nací ayer.

Manigoldo empezó a reír, a sabiendas que nunca sería lo suficientemente calculador, para engañar al santo de Piscis. Deslizó la sábana, bajándola lentamente, destapando el verdadero cuerpo del protector del templo sin la coraza de oro.

Se le acercó al rostro, y con su aliento, susurró:

—Yo volveré a nacer hoy —Esa era su verdad—. Y moriré a las diez.

* * *

**II**

**DELGADEZ.**

**—****x—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**e encontraron en el templo de piscis, dos horas después de que su protector tuviera la visita de quien estuvo fuera unos días. No se resistió cuando un beso le atacó los labios y unos brazos le rodearon.

A sabiendas de todo el riesgo que subsistía ese simple acto que le era prohibido… No hizo nada para impedirlo. No hubo palabras por un tiempo, permitiendo que el silencio ahogara sus culpas y se llevara sus responsabilidades.

—Te eché de menos —le musitó sobre el cuello.

Albafica se alejó lentamente.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó, luchando con el deseo de querer rodearle el cuello.

Era más fácil si Manigoldo lo hacía por él, le quitaba la culpa de su propio pesar para echársela a él.

Tenían poco tiempo antes que el Santuario despertara, olvidándose que se amaban en las noches y se odiaban en el día. Que en esas noches, Albafica era sólo un humano y Manigoldo un Romeo frustrado.

—Bien —respondió, acercándose nuevamente y posar las manos en las curvas de sus caderas, notando lo que ya era evidente—. ¿Soy yo o estás más delgado?

Una sonrisa triste se marcó en el rostro de Albafica, quien se apartó del contacto sutilmente.

—En ésta temporada el veneno me quita el apetito.

—¿Temporada? —Manigoldo enarcó una ceja, para luego recordar la estación donde se encontraban—. Mierda, la maldita fecha… Ya decía yo.

—Lo hago por tu bien —subrayó con un tono más firme.

—Bésame, y no te insistiré hasta que creas que ya puedo acercarme.

—¿Por qué lo haces más difícil? —dijo, aunque sabía que poco le importaba a ese caballero. Quien al momento le ignoró, y rozó su boca con el tacto imperante que ya sabía manejar.

Unos segundos más robados, y logró hablar después de recuperar su boca.

—Es inútil luchar contigo —Entrecerró los ojos con cansancio, y al no apartarse esta vez, se percató que había una línea casi invisible en el puente de la nariz del italiano—. ¿Y esto? —Rozó con la punta del dedo la pequeña línea, notando que era una cortadura reciente.

—Tuve una pelea con el idiota de Kardia —Volvió a abrazarle, hundiendo el rostro en su clavícula.

Manteniendo el silencio breve, una pequeña idea le tocó la mente al guardián del templo. Si logró cumplir con él una misión sin problemas, donde más de una vez tuvieron contacto…, podría ser que…

—Si la rigidez del veneno se alivia…

—Ya lo dijiste —Sonrió con amplitud—. Será así como una cita.

El sol empezó a tender sus pliegues sobre el lienzo omnipresente, anunciándole que ya debía irse. Manigoldo le guiñó el ojo, y eso fue la suficiente veracidad que volvería de nuevo por él.

El pensamiento ya no le molestaba.

* * *

Notas: Encontré estos pequeños fragmentos en mi cel, cuando creía que iba a borrar unos doc. Así que decidí subirlos, quizás si me llega otra idea corta lo continúe, o lo deje hasta ahí x'D ¿Quién sabe?

Una cosa para decir, es que ahora en mi perfil iré anunciando las actualizaciones próximas, y las nuevas ideas que vienen en camino. Son libres de preguntar por la que les interese.


	2. III & IV

Nota: Capítulo dedicado a mi amigo Brian, que como motivo de su cumpleaños me hizo continuar el drabble. Quien también tendrá capítulo tres, y será publicado después de NDT-5.

* * *

**III**

**CIÉNAGA.**

**—****x—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**aminaron entre los resquicios de la isla de Kanon, perdidos entre la zona selvática con un calor que parecía asarle los talones. El sudor que se les adhería a la piel con ese viscoso brillo, daba la peor sensación de estar derritiéndose por dentro.

Jadeando ya por el absurdo esfuerzo que hacían, cuando el peso de sus ropas y las pandoras box, les hacían ver como babosas cargando toneladas.

—Busquemos descansar un poco —dijo el italiano deteniéndose a absorber a la fuerza el aire que se negaba entrar.

No hubo una oposición que mayormente era visible en las facciones delicadas. Albafica empezó a buscar con la mirada un espacio de reposo, y le llamó con tono raspado, por la falta de agua que en sus cuerpos ya era evidente. Manigoldo forzadamente le escuchó y guió su vista a donde le indicó el caballero de Piscis con el dedo, y apenas una sonrisa se formó.

—Vamos.

En un pequeño camino que se formaba en medio de una arboleda, como último esfuerzo, caminaron hasta sus vías buscando un lugar idóneo para reposar sus agotados cuerpos. Gracias el calor, la gravedad era más densa, y con las articulaciones cansadas creían que podían caer desmayados a causa de la misma deshidratación.

Después de unos pasos más, pareciendo como si hubieran caminado por horas, una pequeña ciénaga se mostró ante ellos.

—¡Bendita sea Athena que oyó mi oración! —exclamó Manigoldo,

Albafica sonrió un poco, y siguió a su compañero hacía la manta de agua.

El lugar reposaba de una sombra agradable, y cerca del agua había un par de inmensas piedras que gozaban bajo la sombra de un árbol que extendía sus ramas sobre ellos. Se sentaron ahí, reposando el tiempo que les había caído sobre la espalda.

Manigoldo observó como Albafica, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro perlado a causa del sudor. Notó que se había desabotonado un poco la gabardina y jadeaba un poco.

—¿Estás cansado? —le preguntó, teniendo casi los mismos síntomas.

—Tengo sed —contestó sin mucho ánimo. Miró la ciénaga unos segundos, antes de regresar la vista hasta él—. ¿Crees que se pueda beber?

Pero Manigoldo ya se había quitado las botas y la casaca, corriendo por la pequeña pasarela de madera y se lanzaba de lleno a la laguna.

—¡Jerónimo!

Un gran chapuzón se dio, salpicando el agua a chorros después de ese grito.

—Ya no. —se dijo para sí, suspirando.

Observó la laguna en silencio. Pasaron minutos, y Manigoldo no salía del agua a tomar aire. Se levantó de la piedra y caminó por el muelle sobre la ciénaga, viendo el agua tranquila, con sus hojas de loto flotando sobre ella.

—¿Manigoldo? —le llamó, sin ver onduladoras sobre el agua, ni siquiera burbujas de respiración—. Manigoldo, más te vale que estés bien, porque ni pienses que me meteré a buscarte.

Una mano atravesó la madera de la pasarela, tomándole el tobillo, siéndole imposible reaccionar para cuando sintió la presión jalarle hacia el lago.

—¡Nooo! —Su cuerpo se vio arrojado y sumergido a las profundidades de la ciénaga, sintiendo la conformidad del agua fría refrescarle el cuerpo.

Sacó la cabeza del agua, ya después de ser sumergido en la laguna y buscar la superficie.

—¡Ouch! —se escuchó a tiempo que su cabeza se estrellaba.

Estaba bajo el muelle.

Pequeñas gotas caían sobre sus cabezas, y finalmente, frente a él; salió la cabeza del italiano sonriendo. Albafica le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿No crees que ya estamos muy grandecitos para estos juegos?

Manigoldo empezó a reír y chapoteó el agua salpicándole la cara.

—Aquí el anciano eres tú —respondió soltando una carcajada. Lanzándole más agua al rostro, y ganó otra mirada de advertencia—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes perder?

Y más agua. Albafica se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, cerrando los ojos.

—No seas inmaduro. —También le salpicó el rostro, y ahí sin que ambos supieran, una pequeña guerra de agua inició.

* * *

**IV.**

**CHOCOLATE.**

**—****x—**

Habían regresado a altas horas de la noche de su misión de Venecia, y en vez de regresar a sus respectivos templos como Albafica había planeado, Manigoldo antes de tocar el monte de las casas le arrastró al comedor de los reclutas, ignorando todas las quejas.

Atravesaron los pasillos en completo silencio, cuando el caballero doce se había resignado a la derrota cuando el cansancio le suplicaba que ya era mucho por un día. Las antorchas estaban encendidas iluminando con color opaco las paredes empedradas, escoltándolos hasta donde al final del pasillo se advirtió una puerta abierta. Hilos de luz salían del borde, anunciando que posiblemente alguien había allí.

Manigoldo sin el más mínimo ápice de respeto, abrió la puerta en par, pegando un grito estelar.

—¡Celia! —llamó a la cocinera, y después de varios segundos, no recibió respuestas. El pequeño recinto a pesar de estar iluminado, estaba vacío.

—No hay nadie aquí. —acotó Albafica, cruzado de brazos en el umbral de la puerta—. Regresemos.

Con un bufido, el italiano caminó dos pasos más en la cocina encontrando en la barra una pequeña bandeja de plata. Se acercó curioso y quitó la tapa encontrando unos brownies servidos. Había una pequeña nota dejada a un lado, donde el santo la tomó y la leyó.

_"Para Manigoldo de Cáncer"_

El santo pegó un liberó de emoción, y miró a Albafica sobre el hombro quien le miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Para esto me arrastraste? —preguntó con matiz molesto y aires de tendencias homicidas.

—¡Claro! —Se acercó al pisciano, pasando de largo por el aura asesina y lo jaló de la muñeca para que entrara a la cocina—. ¡Vamos a comer!

Albafica se soltó del agarre, y se detuvo frente a él.

—No, gracias. —Miró la bandeja, y luego la nota—. No me gusta el chocolate.

—¿A qué clase de bestia sin alma no podría gustarle el chocolate? —Vio a Albafica horrorizado.

Éste se encogió de hombros, e iba a dar vuelta para cuando Manigoldo le detuvo por la muñeca.

—¡Al menos pruébalo! —insistió con hartazgo.

—Comer cerca de ti, es peligroso —le recordó, volviendo a liberarse del agarre que se cernía en su muñeca—. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Y yo te he dicho, que basta de decir estas estupideces. —Sin darle la tregua para nada, le tomó las caderas en un repentino ataque de euforia y lo sentó en la barra de la cocina.

Albafica asombrado, transfiguró su expresión de incomodidad a molestia. O quizás ambas.

—No te detendrás hasta que te haga daño, ¿verdad?

—¿Ah? —se escuchó un balbuceo, y cuando le buscó el rostro para verle, Manigoldo tenía la boca llena de brownies, quien tragó con fuerza y le sonrió—. ¿Dijiste algo?

Un fuerte suspiro se haló hacia fuera de los pulmones del pisciano. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?

Observó a su compañero que, con las mejillas llenas de comida, le dio la sensación que hacía un puchero y eso le causó un poco de gracia. Teniendo migajas cerca de los labios, sus dedos se encaminaron hasta ese rostro moreno y removerle los trocitos del ponqué. Manigoldo sintió la sangre helarse, al sentir los dedos de Albafica rozarle la piel.

—Olvídalo —ratificó, aún con la mano en la mejilla sobre el rostro de su compañero—. Debo irme, ya te arriesgaste mucho por hoy.

Manigoldo ladeó la cabeza y le besó la palma.

—Vamos, pruébalo —persistió, y al ver la mueca de disgusto en el caballero de Piscis, sonrió, y tomando otro trozo del ponqué se lo llevó a los labios—. Quizás te guste de esta forma… —probó acercándose impulsivamente a los labios que se alegaban que eran peligrosos.

Albafica no supo en qué momento el dulce que probó directo de los labios de Manigoldo, no le encendió las alarmas con que mayormente su mente se revestía. El ponqué se deslizó hacia su lengua saboreando la esponjosidad y dulzor despertarle los gusto palpítales, siendo acompañado por un sabor que nunca había probado antes; y no era el dulce, no eran los labios del italiano.

Después que éste bajó por su garganta y la boca de Manigoldo seguía sobre la suya, sintió como le delineaba su contorno con la yema de los dedos.

_"__Besos con sabor a muerte_", concluyó el pisciano.

—Supongo que me gustan más de esta forma —Sonrió Manigoldo—. ¿A ti no, Alba-chan?

Albafica pensó que si el chocolate podía ser así de gratificante desde los labios de Manigoldo, no le importaba comerlos más seguido.

* * *

Dedicación: Soy mujer de pocas palabras a la hora de felicitar, pero si soy exigente al elegirlas. **Feliz cumpleaños cariño**, gracias por tu apoyo, afecto y gran cariño hacia mí. Te deseo lo mejor que pueda darte éste jodido mundo, y que hoy y siempre te motives a superarte y cofcofpasarleaRamoncofcof estoy segura que personas como tú son pocas, con ese corazón tan grande que no te cabe en ese pecho. Gracias por tus preciosos detalles, y tu presencia cada vez que la he necesitado. No sé cómo agradecer cada cosa que has hecho por mí, a parte de un gracias (¿? :v ok, no. Pero sinceramente estoy feliz de conocerte y que desgraciadamente me has conocido (¿ jajaja mentira. Espero que puedas hacer tu proyecto de paneles solares y un día conquistes el mundo como el mayor _piensa en verde (¿?)_ xD quizás sea broma, pero por personas como tú, es que todavía hay esperanza en la sociedad. No cambies tesoro, y hoy y siempre, gracias. Un abrazo para ti, _*en puntillas porque desgraciadamente eres un hijode #€%&amp;/! demasiado alto*_ Te quiero mucho, y espero que pases un gran cumpleaños. Espero poder ver tus mejores años y ver como alcanzas las estrellas; disfrutaré cuando le des a tu padre el velero que tanto deseas darle y fotos para el Facebook irán de mi parte jaja Sonríe a pesar de las caídas, y demuéstrame que tan lejos puedes llegar pese a lo duro que ha sido, porque para poder llegar a la cima; hay una gran línea que atravesar. Es tu hora de subir.

Te quiero.

Con mucho amor.

Issi.


	3. V & VI

Notas: Como prometí acá está, dos drabbles de 900 palabras. Espero que les guste ^^ y debo decir que,_ cofcofSarimehaobligadocofcof_ a subirlo hoy.

Advertencia: Mini-lemon, romance ^^

* * *

**V**

**AUSENCIA.**

**—****x—**

El zumbido penetrante de la imponente voz, legendaria, por haber hecho temblar a cientos de santos a lo largo de los años, le atravesó el tímpano. Con ese tiritar en su oído tuvo que obligarse a restregárselo, siendo aún más de una forma distante, lejana; porque no era dirigida a él.

Al principio había sido casi traumático, después incómodo, y ahora, nostálgico. No soportaba oír esa voz en su cabeza cuando no iba encaminada hacia él. Se sacudió en la cama, tratando de _no_ liberarse de las garras del sueño, y seguir cautivo de ellas. Se cubrió la cara con la almohada, intentando dormir.

Diez segundos más tarde, se volvió de nuevo quedando bocarriba con la almohada en el rostro, todavía sin abrir los ojos, y su brazo izquierdo se deslizó por el otro lado de la cama. Un lado vacío, frío, sin el aura del Yomotsu desde hace un par de horas.

Había oído las indicaciones del Patriarca dirigidas a Manigoldo por cosmos, porque dentro de él, las huellas de la esencia de ése italiano todavía circulaban en su cuerpo. Mezclándose con el suyo, después de que le tomó entre sus brazos hace sólo unas horas atrás… Y esa era la razón por la cual escuchaba la conversación que mantenía maestro-discípulo, mientras pretendía dormir.

Sabía que sin ese santo revoloteando cerca de su espacio, volvía a ser Albafica de Piscis, volvía a sucumbirse en la soledad, volvía a estar solo, volvía a recordar que permitir la existencia de Manigoldo en su recinto era un desacato a su propio juramento.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo heroico en volver a llamar el sueño. Dormir le permitía estar lejos, le permitía alejarse de sus pensamientos, le permitía ser invisible por ese escaso de tiempo.

—Déjame llevarme tu cosmos conmigo. Déjame llevar tu fragancia en mi cuerpo, para no extrañarte tanto como lo haré. —le había dicho.

Él lo había pensado, como tantas veces, pese a las súplicas. Jugar de nuevo con la muerte, jugar con la vida como Manigoldo lo hacía. Y más, porque también iba a tenerle en su interior. Ese olor a muerte, ese cosmos fantasmal que tanto le hacía perder la cabeza. No quería. Porque sabía lo doloroso que sería pensar en él, y que no estuviera, sería algo más duro de soportar. Era como intentar cortarse con un cristal sin filo. Quiso dormir más, durmiendo no dolía tanto, dormir un poco más, le hacía olvidar.

—Manigoldo serán sólo dos días. Exageras —había respondido intentando calmarlo.

—Para mí, serán dos jodidas eternidades —le confesó, sonriéndole, urgiendo sus manos bajo su espalda y despegarlo de la colcha—. No pasará nada, ya verás.

Después de tomarle de la definida musculatura de los brazos, negándose a formar parte de eso, todo razonamiento había sido desechado cuando un beso le hizo desfallecer en aquellos brazos. Le había acariciado el cabello celeste que le rozaba por el cuello, cuando aún mantenía su boca contra la suya.

—Contigo es imposible tener elección —le había refutado sonando molesto. Intentando aplacar una marea que no supo detener en un principio y ahora tenía esas consecuencias.

Sólo el recuerdo de Manigoldo riéndose, había sido suficiente para sacarle la sonrisa que, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, era su favorita.

—¿Por qué, maldita sea, el viejo no nos mandó juntos esta vez? —No pudo responder esa pregunta cuando sintió esos labios deslizarse por su cuello.

Había suspirado al sentir ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo, cuando Manigoldo empezó a recorrerle los muslos, las caderas, los omóplatos, envolviendo su cuello y besarle con la mayor demanda que ni siquiera se le imponía a un condenado a muerte.

Le subió un poco la bata holgada que había seleccionado para dormir, destapándole las tersas piernas desnudas, que sólo ese italiano había podido contemplar y adorar como una figura de cristal. No había el tiempo suficiente para desnudarle completamente como quería, y mucho menos, de quitarse toda la armadura.

Al segundo siguiente ya se había sumergido dentro de él, y su única reacción fue buscar apoyo en el cuello de Manigoldo, enrollando sus manos en él cuando suspiró su nombre:

—Manigoldo… —La intrusión seguía siendo dolorosa.

Sus rodillas fueron levantadas un poco por las manos de su compañero, que yacía sentado frente a él, haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan los costados.

Manigoldo le desató el cordón de la bata, cuya tela empezó a deslizarse lentamente descubriéndole un poco los hombros. Momento que ese italiano no desaprovechó para cuando comentó a besarla, besar el pecho, abrazarle con fuerza. Dejando línea de besos tibios en el cuello, mientras aquellas manos recorrían su espalda, y empujarlas un poco más fuerte contra su pelvis.

—Soporta un poco más —Y las dulces embestidas se convirtieron en corrientes de placer. Haciéndole soltar pequeños jadeos mientras aún le abrazaba del cuello. Buscando tocarle la piel, que no cubría la armadura.

Manteniendo la línea que llevaba, se alejó del cuello del italiano lentamente, rozando sus narices y un pequeño beso fue la línea de conclusión.

—No pretendas que me acostumbraré a esto —dijo, y sabía cuanta mentira había inducido en esas palabras.

—Yo si me acostumbraré a las fiebres, mareos, dolores de cabezas, vómitos y las malditas alucinaciones que ya por cierto son divertidas —le respondió besándole la frente. Sentándolo como ultimátum en sus piernas, mientras él le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos—. Tuve una bastante divertida la semana pasada. Te la contaré cuando llegue.

—Por Athena… —expresó juntando su frente con él, ambos con los ojos cerrados—. Eres un desastre.

Evocando la risa de Manigoldo, y en como le subió el color a las mejillas, le obligaron a cubrirse el rostro con la almohada.

Sonrió un poco, intentando controlar un poco su respiración al recordar ese momento. Si cerraba un poco los ojos, podía revivir el momento, y sentir las huellas de como recorrió su piel…

« Manigoldo…», mencionó, con una inevitable sonrisa oculta bajo la almohada.

_—__Tranquilo, Albafica. Te lo devolveré pronto —_se escuchó en su cabeza, haciéndole dar un respingo al oír la mención su nombre. Fue tanta la sorpresa, que de su boca no salió ningún sonido_—. Nunca creí que ambos se comportarían de esta forma._

_—__Viejo, ¿de qué mierdas hablas? —_la queja de Manigoldo fue evidente.

Una pequeña risa gutural se escuchó en la cabeza de ambos, haciendo sonreír a uno y al otro enterrarse en la almohada por la vergüenza. Habían sido descubiertos.

_—__Manigoldo, puedo sentir el cosmos de Albafica mezclado con el tuyo. Es obvio que nos está escuchando_ —informó en tono conciliador, y un pequeño sonido gutural que podría juzgarse como muchas cosas… salió de los labios del pisciano.

_—__¡Viejo! ¡A-Alba-chan acaba de reír! —_La potente sorpresa albergó sus cabezas—. _¡Por los dioses y me corto los testículos que se está riendo!_

_—__Manigoldo, cállate —_musitó Albafuca por cosmos.

_—__Quién lo diría _—Rió el Patriarca en la cabeza de los santos—. _Esta generación parece propensa a ser única en unión. Incluso cuando separé a Dégel de Kardia, casi perdemos a un santo de Athena... Ya la mayoría se acostumbraron a trabajar en parejas. Y nunca creí, que pasaría lo mismo con ustedes… _—se escuchó ese tono de victoria_—. He podido, finalmente, salvar a uno de mis piscis._

_—__Maldito viejo, ¡y serás cruel!_

Albafica volvió a sonreír, cerrando los ojos. Podía dormir mejor, si podía oír la voz de Manigoldo en su cabeza. Ya después de todo, sería la última ausencia.

* * *

**VI**

**LETARGO.**

**—****x—**

Desde que había regresado de su misión, estaba extraño. Bastante de hecho, inclusive en la reunión de reportes, el patriarca no le quitó la vista de encima también encontrando el hecho bastante inusual. Después de las últimas palabras de protector de la doceava casa, el patriarca despidió a sus caballeros; a excepción de uno.

Kardia le lanzó una carcajada burlándose de él, pero éste a penas y logró prestarle atención. Estaba claro que su mente estaba de viaje en ese momento. Hasta Kardia pareció sorprendido ante el silencio de esa inocente boca. Y, nótese el sarcasmo.

—¿Manigoldo? —llamó Albafica detrás de su espalda al momento que rompía fila. Siendo nuevamente, ignorado por el letargo del caballero.

—Oye, crustáceo —Se agachó su compañero, buscándole la mirada—. ¿Qué carajos te pasa? El amor de tu vida te está hablando.

—¿Ah? —Pareció volver con la referencia del protector de la doceava casa. Volteó la vista y le dedicó la atención sobre su hombro—. Dime, Alba-chan.

Éste alzó una ceja.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Eh, no —Parpadeó percatándose de la atención que tenía alrededor—. ¿Debería?

Escorpio le atravesó con la mirada, sino estuviese abstenido, lo habría hecho con la uña.

—¿Andas en tus días, crustáceo? —Esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. ¿O el miedo al patriarca te ha dejado sin habla?

Manigoldo le torció una sonrisa y divisó la mirada de su maestro desde su trono, que seguía escrutadora.

—Yo creo —Rió sin ganas—. No entiendo una mierda.

Se encaminó al pasillo masajeándose el cabello, donde recordó algo importante. Giró su cabeza, y aún estaba ahí, le sonrió.

—Lo siento, Alba-chan. Iré a tu templo después de ver al viejo. —informó—. Ya sabes, tengo una cita con él.

El pisciano sin tener que asentir, le observó partir en silencio.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el escorpión.

Albafica se dio vuelta con los ojos cerrados, dejando la pregunta de Kardia al aire, después de, simplemente, encogerse de hombros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajó del templo del patriarca, dejando salir un gran bostezo. El viejo sí que se preocupaba por cosas idiotas.

La conversación de extendió más de lo que había esperado, y supuso que Albafica ya estaría durmiendo. Lo cual dejó mal parado sus predicciones para cuando lo vio recargado en el pilar de su entrada, cruzado de brazos.

Volvió a parpadear.

—Hey, Alba-chan —saludó, moviendo la mano—. El viejo se extendió en su declaración. —Intentó reírse, y lo peor es que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Albafica se despegó del pilar, y le encaró con seriedad.

—¿Estás bien? —fue la primera pregunta que formularon sus labios.

Manigoldo sonrió por debajo y se acercó unos pasos.

—¿Preocupado por tu compañero? —lanzó socarrón.

Guardando silencio ante la mirada burlona, Albafica dejó que los minutos pasaran y la repuesta aún no llegaba.

—Sino tienes nada que agregar, me voy. —Le pasó por un lado, mientras sus capas volaron un poco por el viento.

—Me preocupas —dijo, para cuando Manigoldo casi pisó el escalón para el descenso. Pero éste sólo se detuvo.

—Te preocupa todo el mundo —respondió sin darse vuelta—. Por algo te exilias en este templo de mierda.

La brisa volvió a silbar, y unos pétalos de rosas danzaron al aire. Silencio rotundo, silencio rutinario. Un silencio al que ya se había acostumbrado.

No esperó más, y decidió seguir su camino, bajando los escalones restantes para irse a su templo. Ese día no tenía ganas de jugar con la paciencia de Albafica.

—Me preocupas, más, que los demás —corrigió finalmente, mirándole sobre el hombro.

Manigoldo giró la vista con sorpresa, cuando esa confesión le llegó a los oídos. ¿Habría oído bien?

—¿Y esa repentina declaración se debe a...? —Esa línea le espichó la nube que lo tenía en el aire.

El santo de Piscis cerró los ojos antes de responder.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras. —Y, se dio vuelta, para adentrarse a su templo.

—Albafica. —Y al escuchar su nombre se detuvo, mirándole paulatinamente de reojo—. ¿Quieres ir a caminar por los alrededores?

—¿Y esa invitación se debe a...? —Una pequeña sonrisa se trazó en sus labios.

—¡Para invitarte a comer un taco!

La duda fue evidente en el rostro del protector del templo, haciendo reír a Manigoldo cuando vio la ceja deliciosamente alzada, haciéndole carraspear para ajustar sus palabras y añadió:

—Aunque sean mexicanos y estemos en Grecia… —Albafica le miraba desconcertado, a pesar de ser casi inmune a sus bromas. Por lo cual, terminó sus palabras con una carcajada—: ¡Siempre he querido probarlos!

—Vaya forma de continuar una conversación. —suspiró, bajando los escalones, aceptando claramente la invitación. Era de noche y sabía que a esas horas, toparse con la decepción era evidente. Así que a sabiendas que no pondría a nadie en peligro, añadió—: Así que, ¿vamos a buscarlo a estas horas de la noche, en un país europeo?

—Quizás tengamos suerte —Le guiñó el ojo—. ¡Nunca se sabe!

Y para cuando el pisciano le dedicó una sonrisa finalmente, ya sentía los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Fue un pequeño toque, pero lo suficiente para traer de vuelta a ambos a la realidad de su relación.

—Ten cuidado —intentó apartarse.

—Sólo tú me haces regresar —interrumpió sobre sus labios—. Ya me tienen aburrido tus malditas advertencia. Déjalas en paz un rato.

—Entonces si te ocurría algo —Ladeó la cabeza, dejando que sus labios se curvearan—. ¿No eras tú el que decía que no debía haber secreto entre las parejas asignadas?

—Los alrededores son bastante extensos para las confesiones de romanticones como nosotros —Sonrió de nuevo. Su real sonrisa—. Digo, no es que seas mujer y te invite a una cita. Es más, si nos preguntan, diré que soy la mujer en la relación.

Albafica curveó sus comisuras un poco.

—Idiota... —le susurró, cuando Manigoldo le había guiñado el ojo.

* * *

Notas finales: Dos drabbles un poco más largos, a petición de mi amado público. Los otros no serán iguales, ya les voy diciendo (¿?) xD

¿Alguien de ustedes no se ha cansado de escuchar a Albafica decir "Aléjate" "Es peligroso" y blah blah blah? Yo fui feliz en el gaiden de Manigoldo al verlo tan tranquilo, y omg hablaba cerca de Mani T^T!

Este punto lo toco en NDT-6 (Noche de Tragos, chap 6), pero ya que son los mismos lectores que me siguen, puedo comentar la idea que tomaré en el próx cap:

¿Se dieron cuenta de cómo Albafica, pese a estar sangrando, cerca de Manigoldo no estaba con su paranoia de "¡aléjense todos!"? Si se preocupó por Gioca, pero por Mani no jaja Y yo me quede, o sabes que él se cuidará o te importa un carajo xD. Pero Alba es muy dulce, así que dije, no, no es otra cosa.

Y meramente lo es, cuando Mani advierte a Gioca de la sangre de Alba, dije "Obviamente, sabe el riesgo que toma" y Albafica también, reconociendo la fuerza de su compañero y clara muestra es cuando se lo dice a la ballena negra: "Cáncer es un hombre peligroso. No deberías subestimarlo". Les juro que en ese momento un grito se escapó de mi garganta al leer eso x'D

Y volviendo al tema, Manigoldo no es que sea tan idiota para estar con alguien (en caso yaoista) sin tomar en cuenta sus riesgos. Y más, saber burlarlos. Es por eso que son mi amada otp, y omg, tan canon imposible (¿?) Pero bueno, ese es un punto que tocaré con más profundidad en NDT-6, así que sean pacientes ^^

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. VII & VIII

Notas: Bueno, sigo en clases y ya la lluvia de exámenes se hizo esta semana incluyendo este lunes. Pero como tuve un accidente en el baño, me dieron cuatro días de reposo donde pude terminar los drabbles ^^. Uno más largo que otro ;3

Advertencias: Eh, ninguna creo. Creo que acá habrá chispitas de chocolate jaja

* * *

**VII**

**LINTERNAS.**

**—****x—**

Y es que no podía preguntarse simplemente qué pretendía ese santo.

El pequeño bote seguía con lentitud su ruta en el cauce, típico de las vías marítimas en Venecia, mientras dos caballeros permanecían sobre él y, uno preguntándose a dónde iban. Con su boca sellada en el silencio y, sus pensamientos pidiendo a gritos una explicación.

—¿A dónde vamos, Manigoldo? —preguntó finalmente—. Debemos regresar al Santuario.

El italiano, como avispa en su propio jardín, sonrió.

—Regresaremos después de enseñarte algo —Siguió remando, con esa gracilidad de hacerlo de pie sin perder el equilibrio.

—¿Algo? —Alzó una ceja desconfiado.

—No tiendes a salir mucho de tu maldito templo, así que quiero aprovechar este momento para mostrarte algo. —Le sonrió de medio lado—. Será rápido.

Albafica parpadeó suavemente, para luego suspirar. Ése santo sí que sabía aprovechar las situaciones. El bote continuó su curso, hasta que, en un momento se detuvo. El caballero de Piscis abrió los ojos, y una leve sorpresa se vio en sus ojos cobalto.

Estaban en medio de un lago, a plena noche, sin huellas del rastro humano y como si fuese un vacío sin fondo; el agua no mostraba señales de estar despierta

—¿Esto quieres mostrarme? —Enarcó una ceja.

Manigoldo dejó el remo a un lado, y con dos pasos rápidos se sentó frente a él.

—Paciencia, niño bonito.

…

Uno.

Dos.

Tres. Un tic en el ojo apareció.

—Parece que te gusta resaltar mi apariencia —dijo con esa voz que podía cortar dos una hilera de preciosos espejos.

—No es que sea algo que ya no sepas —Se encogió simplemente de hombros.

—¿Disculpa? —Seguía cruzado de brazos, con evidente molestia—. Manigoldo, si quieres intentar algo nuevamente me veré en la obligación...

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó, dándole un respingo e ignorando sus advertencias. Se volvió a levantar con brusquedad, moviéndose de tal manera que el bote casi se voltea.

—¡¿Qué pretendes...?! —preguntó observando como el agua le salpicó la ropa. Subió la vista molesto, antes de captar en la lejanía; como cientos de pequeñas luces, empezaban a emerger de algún lado y, venían hacia ellos.

Su sorpresa pareció ser obvia, porque Manigoldo sonrió.

—Linternas flotante —dijo, apoyándose de la pequeña proa del bote—. Todos los años, como cierre, hacen este evento al final de los carnavales —Se mantuvo con las manos en los bolsillos, observando como las luces se iban multiplicando, invadiendo poco a poco cada rincón del cielo—. Quería que las vieras. —La brisa ondeó y el lago pasó de ser una mancha oscura; a tener centenas de puntos dorados como reflejo en la superficie—. Es hermoso, ¿no crees?

Albafica se levantó, dando unos pasos pasando por encima de los puestos, haciendo que el bote tuviera otro movimiento brusco. Manigoldo le tendió la mano, para que se acercara a él sin caer al agua.

—Sino lo haces, te darás un delicioso baño con sales de porquería. —advirtió, con una sonrisa.

Una mirada proveniente del rostro pisciano taladró esas palabras, quien sólo por esa vez, aceptó el gesto tomando la mano de su compañero. Y esa mano como equilibrio, bastó para llegar a donde él estaba.

Su pequeña molestia pasó a segundo plano, cuando los segundos pasaron, y ya las luces estaban rodeando el bote. Una de esas linternas impulsadas a base de vapor, estuvo tan cerca de él que pudo tocarla. Como si fuera el descenso de una mariposa, el globo se dejó caer en su mano.

Se sintió extraño, no sabía si era felicidad, emoción o tranquilidad de conocer un espectáculo nuevo…, pero ¿quién sabe? Sólo se dio cuenta que había esbozado una sonrisa sin saberlo…, si, era hermoso.

Más luces siguieron su camino, y Manigoldo rodeó con la vista el lago, observando cómo eran bañados por esas pequeñas luciérnagas. Les pasaban por un lado, sobre sus cabezas, yendo más allá, para perderse en la lejanía.

Se acercó lentamente a su compañero y colocó su mano bajo la suya. Sosteniendo, ambos, el globo flotante.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo, Albafica? —le preguntó, mirando la luz quien con su tenue brillo iluminaba sus ojos añiles.

Albafica no respondió. Bajó la mirada observando la pequeña linterna y, sin decir nada, ambos subieron sus manos remontando con las demás luces a ese globo; impulsando a un nuevo vuelo a esa maravilla. Una vez que sólo sus manos quedaron juntas, Manigoldo le rozó el dorso de la mano con cuidado y le atrajo un poco para darle un beso en el borde del labio. El pisciano sintió sus fuerzas decaer y perderse con el eco que el beso había dejado en su oído.

Manigoldo al ver _la-maldita-autodefensa_ con los niveles bajo, llevó una mano detrás de esa espalda y le acercó un poco más. Albafica desvió la cara, donde su compañero pudo detallar más rasgos en esa fisonomía perfecta, no pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente.

Albafica lo sabía, obvio que lo sabía que, su compañero iba a aprovecharse del momento. No obstante, el italiano le cambió el pensamiento cuando le agarró de la mano y sólo enlazó sus dedos. Ambos con sus rostros cerca, en un beso que no llegaba a serlo.

—Mi deseo es… —empezó con un volumen bastante bajo—, que por lo menos, puedas disfrutar de este momento.

Una respuesta muda llegó a los oídos del santo de cáncer, que sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente, hasta que, finalmente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. . No hubo reacción en Albafica, se mantuvo quieto, quizás sedado por el momento en como las luces parecían aplacar sus pensamientos. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejó que el perfume masculino que rociaba la ropa de Manigoldo le anestesiara ese segundo. Aunque si vamos a la pérdida de sentidos a base de aromas, obviamente, Albafica se llevaba el premio.

Cuando Manigoldo se apartó, y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse se percataron como los globos habían caído sobre el agua, flotando sobre ella como si fueran flores de loto.

—El gas ayuda que el agua no la apague y por supuesto, su diseño ayuda para esa tarea —explicó Manigoldo.

—Gracias. —dijo al fin. Recostando unos segundos su frente en el hombro de su compañero y su rostro mostró una expresión que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo: Volvió a sonreír.

Regresaron al muelle, cuando el río de luces había empezado a extinguirse dejándolos de nuevo en la absorta penumbra. Manigoldo fue el primero en salir del bote, sosteniendo horizontalmente el remo con ambas manos y la pandora box a su lado.

Albafica le siguió, pero antes de terminar de colocar sus dos pies en la madera, un pequeño traspié lo tomó por sorpresa. Se fue hacia delante por reflejo y antes de colocar un segundo pie para equilibrarse, fue Manigoldo quien se usó como muro para devolverle el equilibrio, sin soltar el remo.

No dijo nada, y él tampoco. Sólo levantó la cabeza, teniendo un encuentro con aquellos ojos, tan descaradamente seductores. Se observaron en un tiempo que pasó de ser rápido a ser infinito, en la cual el italiano dejó caer el remo finalmente y lo abrazó de nuevo. Su compañero no se sorprendió, esos brazos cerniéndose en su cuerpo… ya se estaba volviendo costumbre. Por esa vez, permitió que sus manos subieron por esa fornida espalda, correspondiendo con cuidado.

"¿Cuál es tu deseo, Albafica?", recordó, cuando sus labios empezaron a acercarse lentamente.

"¿Mi deseo…?", se preguntó, y sus bocas fueron fundidas en el calor de la otra. En un profundo y entero beso, que desconectó más de un pensamiento, abrazándolos sólo en la conformidad de sus brazos. Trayéndoles la esencia de gozo, y el sentimiento que ambos reprimían.

Por muy contradictorio que fuera el pensamiento, Albafica pensó que no deseaba nada, porque para su mala suerte; ya tenía a una tormenta que le robaba las espinas a su lado.

Y abrazados mutuamente, le dio la sensación que debía ir a ese lugar cada fin de carnaval, acompañado por ese único italiano que lo desunía de su mundo.

—Venir todos los finales de carnavales... —confesó en un susurro, a tan sólo milímetros de los labios de Manigoldo, quien le besó la coronilla. Lo levantó un poco por las caderas, y le volvió a sonreír.

—Es una promesa.

* * *

**VIII**

**TELEPATÍA.**

**—****x—**

—Puedo saber, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó con pequeña insistencia que se estaba ampliando al no tener repuesta.

—¡Deja de moverte! —Alzó la voz en un puchero, mientras seguía en lo suyo.

Albafica le daba cierta simpatía verle tan concentrado en, _lo que sea_, que estaba haciendo… Y no es que le molestara, después de todo, ya ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo con lo de su sangre... Pero tanto silencio...

—Manigoldo, en serio...

—Ya casi —Sonrió, mientras seguía juntando su frente con la de él, y sus ojos patéticamente soberbios, cerrados.

Pero Albafica que tenía los ojos abiertos, podía verle más cerca. Detallarle más el rostro, fijarse en la pequeña piel que se le abultaba en las comisuras cuando sonreía, siendo un gesto bastante peculiar y tierno. Le dejó una caricia en el pómulo.

Manigoldo finalmente abrió los ojos ante el gesto, sonriéndole persuasivamente.

—¿Ya?

El caballero asintió como un niño, aquel que acababa de hacer una travesura y su madre le preguntaba si se portó bien.

—¿Y qué querías hacer? —La curiosidad le carcomía. Estaba sentado en la barandilla del balcón del templo de cáncer. Aquel que todo templo tenía a su lateral para ver más allá el horizonte, y Manigoldo disfrutaba de arrastrarlo ocho templos abajo sólo para tenerlo en el suyo y, sentarlo allí… Extraños gustos, tenía ese italiano.

—¡Quería leer tu mente! —La sinceridad salió a borbones, junto con esa sonrisa tan llena de suficiencia que no tardó en contagiarlo, antes de enarcar una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Y...? —le intentó preguntar, aunque por dentro no sabía si quería reírse.

—¿Si pude hacerlo? —Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la barandilla, arrinconando sus caderas, mirándole desde abajo.

Albafica le asintió con la mirada.

—¡Claro! —dijo con su creciente euforia—. Pero estaba muy nublado, y sólo vi: "¿Qué mierdas pretendes?"

Un silencio lo suficiente pequeño, bastó para que el caballero de Piscis riera por debajo. Le atrajo a sus labios y le dejó un roce tenue.

—Creo que acertaste.

* * *

Notas finales: Creo que estos son lo más azucarados en esta pastelería de drabbles jaja. Quisiera agradecer a todos por sus lindos reviews, en cuanto a este fic.

_Respuestas a comentarios._

_Guest:_

_Ale,_ que ha comentado tres de mis fic, quisiera agradecerle por tomarse la molestia. Y me alegra que te gusten, es todo un honor saber eso. Y con respecto a tu review en _Estás vivo_, hahah ¿un dolor leerme en angst? Pero si yo soy un amor (¿? :v Además, eso fue a petición del público, así que la culpa es de ustedes (¿?) jajaja

Anuncio: Para quienes se pregunten cuando actualizaré Rusia, pues, está casi listo. Pero estoy en semana difícil, así que no sé qué día de la semana podré terminarlo. Y ya después de ello, vendrá NDT que aún lo tengo incompleto x'D

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. IX

Notas: Ta-daaa. Les dije que la actualización sería más próxima de lo que se esperaban. Fin de semana y logré culminar dos capítulos *-*. Mi próxima actualización será un Def x Asmita, mientras los hago esperar para las demás historias xD

Advertencia: En este drabble me quedé sin azúcar (¿?) Jajaj broma, conseguí echarle un buen tarro miel :3

* * *

**IX**

**HERIDA**

**—x—**

Despertando de lo que parecía ser un eterno sueño, su mente trasvoló sobre su cabeza dando vueltas en círculos quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que, por una corriente azotadora de dolor, terminó de despertar. Sus párpados temblaron, hasta que con exuberante lentitud se abrieron. Tardó unos segundos en calibrar su enfoque hasta distinguir los bordes de los que parecía ser una habitación.

Aquella penumbra lo cubría todo, pero forzando un poco más su vista insinuó apenas trazos de una pared repleta de libros y ventanas cubiertas por espesas cortinas que obstruían el paso de luz. Había una mesa a su izquierda con un cuenco a medio llenar y un leve rastro de perfume rosal todavía flotaba en el ambiente.

«Alba-chan…», subrayó, al lograr ordenar unos de los infinitos pensamientos que no lograban enfocarse.

No podía recordar con exactitud los últimos momentos que lo conllevaron a estar, ahora, en _ese_ estado. Suspiró, amparando aquella sonrisa triste que le perseguía como una sombra cuando se sentía tan miserable.

Sólo la punzada que penetró en su vientre, bastó para desatar la tormenta en su interior y una lluvia de imágenes no tardaron en humedecerle la vista. Una imagen relampagueó en su mente como un flash, mostrándole una silueta con alas bañadas en negro dando la sensación de ser una regia pesadilla.

Un juez.

Un juez que los había tomado por sorpresa en su misión, y había vaciado su poder sobre ellos. Después de esa imagen, otras más desfilaron en su mente: Albafica protegiendo a un niño a costa de su cuerpo, ¿y él? Convirtiéndose en el escudo de los dos. Sí, ya lo recordaba.

Sabía que Albafica podía proteger al niño de las dos amenazas que lo acechaban; el espectro y su sangre. Por algo, majestuosamente había cubierto al niño con su capa a una velocidad sorprendente, antes que cualquier tipo de abertura se abriera en su cuerpo. Obviando el hecho que, Manigoldo se metió en medio de ambos, recibiendo por los pelos una herida mortal.

Los acontecimientos le cegaron como la rapidez de un resplandor, y ahora se encontraba reposando en lo que parecía ser un mullido sillón, que después de disipar la condensa nube que le adormecía los sentidos, recordó que estaban en la casa del mocoso que salvó su amigo. Parpadeó pesadamente, intentando relamerse los labios que los sentía más seco que su garganta, y parecía como si una fuerza extraña deseara abrirle el pecho. Tosió débilmente, cuando la herida provocaba que el aire le entrara por granitos.

«Estoy jodido —pensó, intentando sonreír—. El viejo se cabreará conmigo…»

Tras bajar la vista hasta su cuerpo, notó que tenía puesta su gabardina abierta al igual que su camisa, advirtiendo la venda que le rodeaba el torso... empapada levemente de su sangre. Volvió a humedecerse los labios, que insistían en secarse con rapidez gracias al calor de los mil demonios que lo acogía.

Entre tanto volvía cerrar los ojos, buscando normalizar su respiración y la contienda de diferentes dolores que se llevaba a cabo en su cuerpo, fueron los causantes de que otra imagen llegara a su mente, compaginando aquel recuerdo con los anteriores. Pero ese sin duda, podría categorizarse como el mejor.

Era un poco difuso, pero claramente se veía a Albafica, corriendo hasta él desgastando su garganta al gritar su nombre. Era más impreciso, incluso podía pensar que era un desvarío porque le pareció ver como… ¿lloraba? Sí, lloraba. Quizás si era una alucinación a causa de la fiebre... O sea, era Albafica de Piscis… Albafica no lloraba, era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarlo en público. Pero aún así…, pudo escucharlo, susurrando su nombre, pidiéndole que regresara, que no podía seguir viviendo si por su culpa él moría. Aumentando la escala de su voz, cuando le dijo que ahora era el momento de demostrarle que tan fuerte era.

Le pareció escuchar el ruido de unas pisadas y unas voces excitadas comentando cosas entre ellas que el grosor de la puerta no le permitía entender con claridad.

—Alba-chan —volvió a decir, más fuerte, intentando que su voz fuera alcanzada. El simple pensamiento de ver a Albafica devastado, era algo que le destruía más que el dolor que sintiera su compañero. Necesitaba decirle que estaba bien, que había regresado, que por Athena… le viera de nuevo.

Tres segundos más allá, Albafica apareció tras la puerta con un rostro maltratado por múltiples rasguños, y un par de inmensas ojeras bajo los párpados. Tenía las mangas de la camisa hasta la altura de los codos, mostrando una venda que ocultaba una profunda herida en el brazo izquierdo. Se veía desgastado y bastante cansado.

—¿Albafica? —dedujo con esfuerzo, ladeando la cabeza, siguiendo aquel rastro cósmico.

Al momento se escuchó una pequeña exclamación, que pareció ser un respingo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Se observaron en la penumbra, buscando palabras que no existían pero que gritaban con salir a flote.

—¿Manigoldo? —Se escuchó el temblor de su voz, teñida de un tono extensamente desgastado. Se acercó con más urgencia quedando frente a él, con una mirada que había cobrado más vida.

—Hola, Alba-chan—Palabras demoledoras que devastaron la máscara de imparcialidad que portaba mayormente ese caballero.

Primero se mantuvo allí, observándolo, luchando contra el impulso de querer quizás abrazarlo. Notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sacudido por las emociones que le había provocado. Terminó por acercarse lentamente, y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado —dijo, intentando que sus palabras no se quebraran como el cristal dejando el sonido agudo en los oídos. Manigoldo estiró la mano para tomar la suya.

—No iba a morir tan fácilmente —intentó reanimarlo.

Albafica se levantó, sintiendo entre sus párpados la inhóspita presión de las lágrimas que amenazaban su salida.

—No llores —pidió Manigoldo, acercó a la mano al rostro de Albafica, barriendo el nacimiento de una lágrima, para luego sostenerle la mejilla propiciando congruentes caricias—. Me harás sentir mal…

—Ya tú hiciste un buen trabajo conmigo —replicó, posando su mano sobre la de su compañero, después de hacer el amago de una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Podría ser peor —dijo, esbozando una mueca, consciente de que su boca se negaba a obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro y de que sólo podía ofrecer el remedio trágico de una sonrisa. Intentando aligerar el rostro perfectamente impávido que parecía tener bastante rupturas por los nervios. Iba y venía. Se armaba y desarmaba.

—Lo siento —se excusó repentinamente, apretando la mano que aun acariciaba su mejilla.

—No te disculpes, Alba-chan, maldita sea —retribuyó. Necesitaba asegurarle que estaba bien, que por favor, borra esa expresión trágica, Albafica—. Me alegra que estés bien...

El santo le miró como si esas palabras le dolieran en lo hondo de su pecho.

—Yo debería estar en tu lugar —Enjuagó el sudor de Manigoldo con un pañuelo que se escondía en las rendijas de sus bolsillos—. No tú.

—Nos hubieras hecho la vida imposible para cuando nos tocara atenderte —le contestó con voz débil—. Y no tengo tanta paciencia con los heridos, te hubiera amordazado como mínimo.

Albafica logró estirar un poco sus comisuras, y le palpó la frente como acto siguiente, corroborando con satisfacción como la fiebre había cedido.

—Ya te bajó la fiebre —afirmó, develando el gran alivio que salió de su voz, siendo comprobado por su expresión—. No te quise quitar la camisa, con mis heridas y las tuyas, temía hacerte daño.

Manigoldo volvió a acercar su mano al rostro de Albafica, buscando rozarle la tersa piel, quien cerró los ojos verificando que ya no tenía la fuerza para rechazar.

—Gracias, Alba —Quiso besarle, pero para lograr eso, su compañero debía acercarse. Impulsar su cuerpo significaba gritar de dolor y prefería la primera acción que una tercera cuando Albafica le regañara—. Necesito besarte.

—No, por favor. —Se alejó un poco más—. Estoy herido y puedo lastimarte... más.

—Alba-chan, por Athena —suspiró—, si tú sangre nos aleja, la mía nos acerca —Dejó caer su mano en la herida del brazo de Albafica, acariciándole la grieta con la yema de su dedo. Bajó la mirada y ese brillo elusivo hizo su aparición—. Mira como vivo al límite... —Rió quedamente, cerrando los ojos como el santo travieso que era.

Intentando ignorar el "No, Albafica, no puedes", de su cabeza, se acercó lo suficiente para unir sus labios. Había soñado tantas veces con eso, y después de saborear el límite de la vida y la muerte, se permitió dejar su voto de soledad por ese momento. Casi había perdido a un compañero en batalla, y no era simplemente el hecho de perder; sino a quién.

—¿No estás molesto? —le susurró sobre los labios, recuperando un poco de color en las mejillas. Su pulso seguía acelerado y la fresca expresión de Manigoldo no hacía nada para bajársela.

—No recuerdo haberte dado indicios de estarlo —respondió, acariciándole una de sus mejillas con el pulgar, sonriéndole un poco para que dejara de mostrar la preocupación en su faz—. Pero lo estaré…, sino vuelves a besarme —culminó, cerrando los ojos y alzar los labios en un gesto gracioso.

Albafica dejó salir una pequeña risa, inclinándose con cuidado para no lastimarlo, y así darle un apacible roce en esa tierna boca. No podía negarle un beso, cuando esos labios se abultaron como una boca de pescado.

—Quédate a mi lado —incitó Manigoldo, deslizando su mano hasta el cuello de su compañero, dándole a entender que se acostara en su hombro.

—Podría last...

—¡Carajo! —insistió, y luego se retorció en una mueca de dolor que alarmó al pisciano.

—Manigoldo, no te esfuerces —exclamó, cuando Manigoldo se había encorvado en sí mismo.

—Te necesito cerca, Alba-chan.

Esa súplica arrojó al caballero de Piscis a la encrucijada, suspirando, accedió. El control férreo que aplicaba en sus emociones estaba actualmente descompuesto. Se dejó caer con cuidado en el hombro de santo de Cáncer, que en respuesta le abrigó con uno de sus brazos y con el otro empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Albafica ladeó la cabeza para verle a los ojos, y en un aprovechamiento del momento, Manigoldo logró besarle la frente.

Un segundo más allá, y ambos se quedaron dormidos entre caricias y besos.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, como este "drabble" fue más de mil palabras, casi dos mil... decidí subirlo solito jiji.

La idea de un Mani herido vino cuando leí el gaiden 5 de Shion donde está golpeadito;-; asi que, me aproveché de eso para exagerarlo^^ Gracias a aquellos lectores que siguen leyendo mis historia, se les aprecia cada review y su aprecio al fandom de Mani x Alba que está casi extinto.


	6. X & XI

Notas: Woah, tiempo sin pasar por aquí (¿?) haha, broma. Pero si, tenía algunos meses sin actualizar pero culpen a los oneshot que antes eran drabbles.

Advertencias: Shonen ai.

* * *

**X**

**ATARDECER.**

**—****x—**

Las horas que se habían convertidos en pesadas rocas de plomos, no tardaron en derrumbarse sobre ellos para cuando despedían a la romántica Venecia, quien desfiló por última vez frente a sus ojos.

Caminaban por la columna vertebral de un esqueleto arquitectónico, que se alzaba sobre el mar. Mientras un atardecer se arrojaba con suaves tintes sobre el cielo, arropando de ese color hasta las nubes.

Uno de los santos de oros, conocido por ser el guardián de la cuarta casa, permaneció esclavo del silencio unos segundos más. Pensando en cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la cabeza, hasta que se detuvo en medio de ese puente, atisbando los últimos brillos de una de las entrañas que formaban parte de su tierra natal.

"Mi país... —pensó, hipnotizado por una belleza que le vio crecer hasta los trece años—, tan romántico como yo".

Sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos, perpetuando entre sus pensamientos; como un hombre era capaz de ignorar algo, por tener algo mayor caminando a un paso sobre él.

Fue Albafica quien notó como su compañero se había detenido a su espalda, y casi dejando salir con resignación el aire de sus pulmones, se propuso a esperarle.

Los minutos pasaron y su compañero no parecía tener la intención de salir de su trance, para que volvieran a juntarse al camino. Resignado, recogió sus pasos sobre los adoquines hasta llegar a su lado. Ya parecía la nana de ese hombre.

—¿Vas a quedarte todo el rato ahí? —le preguntó con las interrogantes bañadas en reproche—. Estoy cansado y quiero regresar.

Con una mirada larga y enigmática, se percató como Albafica parecía encajarse con todo el lienzo que ahora dejaba ver sus estrías de belleza.

Los brillos parecían hacer juego con la palidez de su piel, su cabello parecía una conformidad más del cielo, y no pudo evitar el pensamiento escurridizo que ese hombre debió ser desprendido como una pieza de cualquier rompecabezas, de esa belleza llamada cielo.

—¿En qué estás pensado? —Esa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Y por qué me miras así?

Volviendo a la realidad del momento, sólo amplió los pliegues de sus labios. Animó el paso de sus pies, y pasándole por un lado a ese caballero, dijo:

—Que deberías darte el lujo de disfrutar del entorno donde te estás moviendo. En vez de encerrarte en tu maldita burbuja hasta llegar al santuario y allí encerrarte en otra.

Por darle la espalda no vio la ceja enarcada en el rostro de Albafica. Tras esas palabras, recapituló lo que su compañero había hecho, y casi se arrepintió de haberlo reprendido.

Su atención fue tomada al ver como el sol se complementaba con el reflejo del agua, y casi podía juzgar como un soñador que le estaba sonriendo. La tenue brisa acarició su cabello, y ese paisaje tan fulgurante; le dieron una gota nostálgica a su corazón.

—Manigoldo —llamó a su compañero, que ya lo esperaba al final del puente—. ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más?

Manigoldo le sonrió con pequeñez, quizás salir con una de las suyas sería lo normal en él, pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió dejarlo como última instancia. A cambio, dejó salir palabras que susurraban desde su corazón:

—Hermoso, ¿no?

—No es la palabra que utilizaría —le corrigió sin el filo magnate con el que bañaba su voz a diario—. Pero sí..., es tan —"romántico, como tú", pensó, obviamente sin las intenciones de decirlo a voz abierta.

—¿Entonces, cuál usarías? —preguntó ya frente él.

—Deslumbrante. —Se permitió sonreír un poco. Provocándole hermosa, la sonrisa que tenía en frente—. Casi como el brillo que destilas tú —casi arrastró esas ancladas palabras de su garganta.

Rentando a los dioses, Manigoldo dejó descansar una mano en aquella cintura, acercándose con esa sonrisa sinuosa en sus labios.

—¿Te encandila? —le rozó el aliento con el suyo. Ambos, siendo absorbido por esa dama que ya decía adiós; ufana de su habilidad de hacer caer en sus redes incluso al santo más arisco y solitario.

—Sí... —Posó sus manos en el pecho de Cáncer, siendo empujado hacia aquellos brazos por la madre patria de ese italiano—. A veces, demasiado.

Y sus labios se juntaron en una dulce mezcla, sí, esa tierra hacía caer incluso al más fuerte.

* * *

**XI**

**POLILLA**

**—****x—**

Pisando la media noche en el santuario de Athena, en la cima del monte de las casas, dos caballeros compartían habitación en espera que algo interesante pasara y los arrancara del letargo que había dejado caer sus garras sobre ellos.

Albafica permanecía sentado en uno de los muebles cerca de la pared, haciendo el mejor uso de sus habilidades para ignorarlo con el fin que éste decidiera irse.

Manteniéndose sentado en una de las sillas con uno de sus codos siendo el apoyo de su mejilla, sobre la mesa que tenía en frente, el arconte de cáncer advirtió como una polilla se golpeaba desesperada contra el cristal de una de las ventanas del templo, decidida por lo visto, a matarse.

Manigoldo la observó por un momento, preguntándose si le atraía la luz, como creían los creadores de líricas y poetas, o si en realidad detestaba su insignificante vida al ser forzada a amar una claridad que en realidad odiaba. Y como método de ponerle fin a todo, se había lanzado a un ataque furioso contra el origen de su propia frustración.

Quizás no todo era como pintaban las líneas que destilaban amor prohibido y exprimían corazones dolidos. Un buen poema por tétrico que fuera, si terminaba en la última palabra en una confesión de amor eterno, podría atrapar a cualquier doncella que creyera en la falsedad de los desamores desterrados.

Que paradójico era ese mundo. Lluvia de pensamientos y contradicciones, surcaron su mente buscándole un por qué a ese pequeño animal.

Albafica que aún permanecía cruzado de piernas leyendo quién sabe qué, alzó la vista preguntándose del repentino silencio que había atrapado nuevamente a su templo. Donde hace segundos atrás, su compañero tenía el férreo empeño de arrancarle un sonido de la garganta.

Notó como seguía en modo silencioso, y dirigiendo su vista a la presa que había capturado su lengua; se dio cuenta de como un insecto parecía estrellarse con el frenesí deseo de atravesar la ventana.  
Casi podía adivinar las oraciones que estarían adheridas a la mente de Manigoldo:

Una polilla con instintos suicidas, ¿quién lo diría?

Finalmente el italiano se percató de la atención que tenía en el cuello, y cerrando los ojos, pensó:

"Pendeja, no vas a poder…"

—Creo que quiere suicidarse —comentó finalmente con ese matiz aburrido.

Sin mediar una palabra, Albafica se levantó lentamente y se acercó al alféizar con el destino de evitar ese "sacrificio" que se llevaría a cabo en su templo. Tomó al pequeño animal con delicadeza por las alas y abriendo la ventana la dejó ir por ella.

Más atrás, el peso de las botas resonaron en la baldosa de piedra, anunciándole que ese hombre ya se acercaba. Y lo comprobó cuando sintió esos brazos flamígeros rodearle y derretirle toda la piel que se topó en su camino.

—Yo quería ver cuánto más se daría contra el cristal, Alba-chan. Qué aburrido eres —reprochó haciendo el intento de un puchero, dejando descansar su barbilla en el hombro de su compañero.

—¿Hasta autodestruirse ella misma? —cuestionó después de un silencio—. Me parece que no debería morir por eso y no es un escenario decente, digno de admirar, Manigoldo —recalcó.

—¿Por luchar para ser libre? —opinó el italiano—. De hecho, esa polilla se ha ganado mi respeto.

Albafica sonrió un poco al subrayar una palabrita, se dio lentamente la vuelta, buscando entender como maquinaban los engranaje de esa cabeza. Si iban al sentido contrario, quizás demasiado rápido y no sabía repartir el valor a ciertas cosas. O si iba muy lento, y las apreciaba más de lo que debería.

—Muchos se quejan por tu irrespetuosa manera de dirigirte a ciertas personas —Dejó que su voz hablara después de extender el ritmo de sus pensamientos—. Y, ¿me vienes a decir que una polilla se ha ganado tu respeto?

—Tiene un espíritu de lucha similar al mío —respondió con esa intrínseca sonrisa y, saltando la valla imaginaria de púas que alegaban ser venenosas, se fue de lleno a los labios que tenía en frente. Humedeciéndolos, acariciándolos con los suyos y tener respuesta casi automática; recelosa al principio, ávida al final—. Al igual que nosotros… —habló separándose unos milímetros—, yo me veo parecido con ella, Alba-chan.

—¿En qué sentido? —Una ceja se levantó al colocar ambas cosas en una misma línea.

Esa sonrisa se amplió nuevamente, y quizás por la experiencia de verla a diario, podría diferenciarlas de las demás con el mensaje que traía.

—Siempre me doy en las narices con tu burbuja de "protección", hasta que llegas tú… y…

"Te dejo pasar", concluyó en su mente. ¿Por qué, simplemente no lo pensó antes? Sí, quizás si tuvieran parecido. Vaya comparación. Bastante acertada.

—Sí, parece que tienes ese férreo deseo en matarte. —Suspiró casi por no perder la costumbre.

—Por una buena causa —apuntó guiñándole el ojo. No le dejó preguntar cuál era, incluso cuando la tenía pintada en el rostro—. Puedo estar con la persona que quiero —respondió al fin, yéndose al talle de su cuello y dejar el vestigio de un beso.

Un leve estremecimiento hizo un tour por toda la nuca de Albafica, quien tuvo que reprimir parte de sus labios evitando que de su boca saliera un sonido indecoroso.

—Sí..., no les importa arriesgar su vida —rodeó el cuello de Manigoldo, buscando su boca—, para conseguir lo que desean.

* * *

Notas finales: Seguimos actualizando mis queridos lectores owo. Si todo me sale como planeo, para entre sábado-lunes, estaré actualizando de nuevo ^^

Quisiera agradecer a Isa-scorpio por tomarse la linda molestia de expresarme su gusto por mis historias. Te responderé los review cuando pueda, preciosa. Gracias por leerme, y bienvenida al crucero saint-seiya-yaoista de Misslouder jaja

Mientras las ideas sigan surgiendo, estos drabbles seguirán actualizándose. Mani x Alba necesitan más amor ^^


End file.
